


Santa's Promise

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, SGA, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas which means that once again Rodney is having to dress up as one of Santa's elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



Rodney glared at John as he pulled on the green tights.

"Why am I always the elf and why do you keep telling Elizabeth I'll do this?" he grouched.

John grinned. "I look better in red. Besides," he leant in. "Don't you know how hot it gets me seeing you in tights?" He ran his hand up Rodney's leg until his fingers were cupping Rodney's crotch.

Rodney gasped, bucking up into John's hand. "See," John said. "If you're a really good elf Santa will suck you off later." He grinned at Rodney's glazed expression. Yep, it got him every time.


End file.
